La mascara de la serpiente
by Gissselle
Summary: Draco esta apunto de perder lo que mas quiere en la vida


LA MASCARA DE LA SERPIENTE

Nosotros somos una máscara una careta para el mundo, nadie nos conoció realmente, solo herramos lo que ellos querían ver, pero a mí no me importaba llevar esa mascara, no me interesaba que el mundo pensara de mi, mientras ella estuviera a mi lado, mientras ella compartiera esa mascara.

Para el mundo era el Casanova inalcanzable, pero eso era una máscara, increíblemente solo una mujer posee todo mi ser, pero como digno príncipe de las serpientes eso es algo que ni ella podía saber.

Ella es tan hermosa, tan igual a mí, tan digna de mi, pero yo soy solo una máscara y mi mascara no me permite demostrarle la verdad, me aleja de ella por que mi mascara ya fue vendida y ha sido comprada.

Si mi vida ha sido vendida, me han comprometido con Astoria Greengras, la candidata perfecta: sangre pura, adinerada y sin voluntad. Estoy vendido y ese es mi cruel destino, miro por la ventana a mi mayor deseo, a estas alturas se habrá enterado, y si no se estará enterando, por que Astoria está hablando con ella.

Están igual a mí que también la ignora, pero alcanzo a ver tristeza detrás de la máscara, la pierdo de vista, entro al castillo, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que la vi entrar a mi habitación.

-no pensabas decírmelo, tuve que enterarme por tu prometida-dijiste en el lumbral de la puerta

-quería decírtelo-

-descuida, era de imaginarse- dijiste queriendote irte

-¿imaginarse?-dije levantandome

-es la candidata perfecta, rica y sin voluntad-dijiste tomando el tomo de la puerta

Esas palabras tuyas, me dejaron ver a través de tu mascara, no soy el único que le esta doliendo, tengo que provocarte, tengo que sacarte de tu papel que como digna princesa de Slytherin llevas bien.

-¿celos Parkinson?- dije acercadome a ti, tomando tu mano para no dejarte ir

-celos, nosotros somos de Slytherin, no nos llevamos por sentimentalismos baratos-dijiste esquivandome la mirada

-¿segura?-

Si lo se fue demasiada la provocación, bajaste tu mirada al piso, me acerque lentamente, tome tu barbilla e hice que me miraras, parecías serena, pero me centre en esas esmeraldas que tienes por ojos, vi dolor en ellas, el mismo dolor que me recorre en las venas.

-¿Qué quiere de mí el príncipe de la casa?- dijiste mirandome fijamente, podria perderme en el zafiro de tus ojos

-¿Qué mi princesa se quite la máscara?-

-sabes tan bien como yo, somos una máscara al quitárnosla no, nos queda nada-dijiste queriendo soltarte

-no estés tan segura de eso-y te tome con mas fuerza

-¿Por qué he de quitármela si no tu no lo haces?-

-lo estoy haciendo-

-déjalo a si Draco, te casaras, no me quites la máscara, que es lo que me ayudara a vivir-dijiste voltenado el rostro y al fin soltandote

Caminabas hacia la puerta, no puedo dejarte que te vayas, estas sintiendo lo mismo, camine detrás de ti cuando ibas a girar la perilla te dije:

-mírame-

Volteaste pero tenias tu mirada fija en el techo, tratando de controlar las lagrimas.

-Por dios, Draco, déjame, no me quites esto, si no estarás después-

-¿quiero saberlo?-

-para que, no muevas cosas, por las que no estás dispuesto a luchar-dijiste aun mirando el techo

-¿tú que sabes, por lo que yo lucharía?-

Sonreíste y negaste con la cabeza

-no me tortures Draco, déjame libre, déjame mi mascara-

-necesito verte más allá de la máscara-

-¿para qué?-

-lo necesito-

-¿Por qué?-

-te necesito-

Te volteas, me dabas la espalda, pensé que me dejarías, pero hablaste:

-NO sabes, cuanto espere, por esto, y ahora oírte, es mi pesadilla, te vas a casar y esto nunca será realidad-

-dilo, necesito, oírlo de ti-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Qué sientes por mí?-

-TE AMO- dijiste mirándome

Solo pude besarte, nunca imaginaras como soñaba con tus labios, con tu cuerpo, tus manos se aferraron a mi cuello, mis manos bajaron por tu cintura pegándote más a mi cuerpo, mi lengua entro en tu boca, jugando con la tuya, regalándome el néctar de tus labios mi elixir para continuar, un solo beso de tus labios y te convertiste en mi adicción.

Nos separamos pero los besos no cesaron hice, un camino de ellos, por tu cuello dejando mi marca en tu piel, busque tu mirada en ella había deseo, lujuria pero sobre todo amor, poco a poco fui desabotonando tu blusa, dejando al descubierto tu sostén negro, tu no quedabas atrás, por que luego vi como mi camisa caía al suelo, tus delicadas manos acariciaron mi pecho, yo cerré los ojos para disfrutar mejor de tus caricias, te acercaste a mis labios y nos volvimos a besar, con mas deseo que antes, te tome entre mis brazos y tus piernas se enroscaron en mi cadera, tanto tiempo soñé con este momento.

Te recuesto sobre mi cama, mi boca busca tu boca, y mis manos suben por tus piernas, recorriéndolas, hasta rozar tu intimidad con mis manos, suspiros y jadeos salen de tus labios, mientras te besaba me deshacía de nuestras prendas, dejándome ver la belleza de tu desnudez, mis manos recorrían casa centímetro de piel, tus labios mordiendo cada pedazo de piel que llega a ella.

Mis labios encontraron tus pechos, para saciar mi sed con ellos, tus manos acariciaban mi espalda, los jadeos de tu boca en mis odios, lentamente me acomode encima de ti para adentrarme lentamente a ti, llenarte de mí, y llenarme de ti, despacio guardando el momento para siempre, conservándolo en mi memoria, la primera vez que me lleno de amor, mis embestidas empezaron lentas, cuando pedias mas, aumente la velocidad, mientras tus piernas se enredaban en mi.

Cada embestida, cada suspiro, eran lo mejor que yo he vivido, tantas mujeres pasaron por mis sabanas tratando de apagar este sentimiento que por ti, nacía, pero necesitaba tenerte para seguir, para demostrarte que puedo luchar por ti, caí rendido en tu pecho, me abrace a ti.

Me besaste, nos quedamos abrazados hasta que el sueño nos venció, casarme, no puedo casarme, no si he podido amarte, no si eres mía, eres mi droga, eres el motivo que necesito para continuar, eres mi adicción, eres mi sueño convertida en mi bella realidad, hoy cayo la máscara, hoy soy de verdad, y yo no me puedo casar, con otra que no seas tú.

Te deje dormida, en cama te veías tan hermosa, la visón mas perfecta a mis ojos, Salí de mi habitación pensando que se siente bien estar sin la máscara, ser el real y que solo contigo puedo ser el de verdad.

Encontre Astoria furiosa no me atrevi a preguntarle nada, intuyo que oyo todo y una bofetada suya me confirma mis sospechas. AL menos me evito el decirle yo lo que ha pasado mi compromiso se ha roto sus lagrimas y sus insultos no me importaban ahora soy libre me ha soltado me liberado mi mascara ha caido. Puedo ser yo vivir mi realidad con la persona que siempre he amado aunque nunca pude demostrarselo como quisiera, como debia pero ahora me espera una vida para poder hacerlo.

Han pasado los años, desde el día que cayó mi mascara, no fue sencillo, pero las cosas que valen la pena se lucha por ellas, hoy te veo dormida en nuestra cama, si nuestra cama se que se oye cursi, pero contigo sale eso de mi, y aun hoy eres la visión más perfecta a mis ojos, ahora eres mi esposa, increíble eres mi esposa.

Hoy para muchos seguimos siendo una máscara, muchos creen que me case contigo por que tu fortuna es mayor, para mi es mayor la dicha, aunque el mundo nos crea una falsa, somos una realidad en nuestra intimidad, que el mundo nos crea una mentira no me importa, mientras tú me conozcas realmente mientras que tu ames, nada importa.

Para el mundo somos dos Serpientes sin alma, pero eso no me importa, que el mundo desconozca, que perdí mi mascara, que soy real.

La serpiente perdió su máscara pero encontró un sueño para continuar


End file.
